


Le prix de la solitude

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il ne pourrait pas échapper au comte, malgré ses efforts pour mourir ceux du comte pour le maintenir en vie semblait plus grand. Sa seule récompense avait été de voir le puissant homme si fragile à l'idée d'être seul une nouvelle fois. Il était après la seule de ses mariées capable d'une conversation et d'un semblant de normalité.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 7





	Le prix de la solitude

Chaque nuit était une répétition presque lassante de celle d'avant. Jonathan ouvrait les yeux dans son lit, enchaînait à celui-ci pour sa propre sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au comte de prendre de telle mesure. Même s'il avait décidé d'arrêtait il ne pouvait pas oublier ses précédentes habitudes. 

C'était presque amusant de voir que c'était la seule manière de faire sortir chez son tortionnaire un peu d'humanité dans une peur que Jonathan n'avais jamais cru pouvoir voir chez le vampire. Ses expériences avaient prouvé que peut-être son tortionnaire était capable de sentiment humain, à défaut de lui permettre de fuir son pouvoir. 

La première fois, il avait tenté de s'échapper une fois revenue aux mains du comte, il avait simplement fuit jusqu'au lever du jour. Il s'était assis sur une colline, loin des arbres qui aurait put lui offrir de l'ombre et avait attendu que le soleil ne se lève. Quand les étoiles avaient commençait à disparaitre, il sentie pour la première fois depuis le couvent de la joie l'envahir. La première fois depuis la mort des sœurs et de sa douce Mina. Le ciel noir laissait enfin place à des couleurs plus douces, un ensemble de bleu et d'orange qui était à couper le souffle. On aurait put croire qu'un être supérieur avait laissé tomber sur une toile vierge un bleu nuit riche et un orange chaud mais pale et que les peintures fusionnait lentement ensemble.

Les premiers de soleil ne furent pas douloureux, c'était même chaud et doux. Mais rapidement sa peau commença à devenir inconfortable aux endroits où le soleil venait le caressait. Les flammes jaillir comme par magie de son corps, comme si il était fait de papier et se tenait trop près du feu. Jonathan à crut qu'il avait réussi mais le comte était arrivé avant qu'il ne puisse disparaitre sous les rayons agréables du soleil.

Protéger seulement par sa cape, le corps imposant du comte s'était dresser entre lui et le soleil. Jonathan avait put voir la fumé s'échappé du corps de l'autre homme, accompagner pour l'odeur désagréable de la chaire brulée. Il avait dut perdre connaissance peu de temps après pour se réveillé une semaine plus tard, assoiffé mais ne portant que des cicatrices en partie effacé de brulure caché sous sa chemise de nuit.

Encore en convalescence, il avait marchait difficilement jusqu'à une fenêtre pour être surpris par la vue. Le comte semblait avoir acheté un nouveau château sur une cote anglaise. La vue était magnifique du haut de la falaise, mais Jonathan vit la mer déchainé en dessous de la fenêtre. Cela semblait être une chute mortel et le jeune homme savais se qu'il devait faire à l'époque. Un humain mourrait en tombant de cette hauteur et si jamais il survivait au choc, les rochers qui semblaient être tombé de la falaise achèveraient sans l'ombre d'un doute le malheureux. 

Le jeune homme n'eu aucune hésitation quand il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant la pluie et le vent s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Jonathan ne trembla pas une seule fois quand il traversa la fenêtre, accrochait faiblement au rebord de la fenêtre en pierre par une main qui était marquait encore par sa précédente tentative.

Même un vampire ne pourrait supporter une telle chute se rassura le jeune homme quand il basculant vers l'avant. C'était plus agréable que de mourir au soleil, et durant un instant il aurait put croire qu'il planait. Le comte fini encore une fois par mettre fin à cet instant de bonheurs en le rattrapant de justesse.

Jonathan ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, sans doute la tête noyait par les bruits du vent et de la pluie. Le comte semblait arrivé être arrivé une nouvelle fois à temps. Peut être pouvait-il lire dans son esprit quand il s'apprêtait à réussir à le fuir mais Jonathan refusa de croire à de telle pensée et continua de tenté de mettre fin à sa vie aux moindres signe de faiblesses dans la surveillance du comte.

Chaques tentatives ont échoués.

Il avait tout tenté pour échappé au comte. Le poison l'avait laissé indifférent, même avec le pied d'un son lit dans son torse cela n'avais pas semblé suffire pour l'achever. Il avait tenté de se trancher les veines mais même son corps le trahissait. Avec lassitude il avait arrêté.

Il ne pourrait pas échapper au comte, malgré ses efforts pour mourir ceux du comte pour le maintenir en vie semblait plus grand. Jonathan avait fini par s'avouer vaincu après un siècle à tourmentait l'autre homme. Sa seule récompense avait été de voir le puissant homme si fragile à l'idée d'être seul une nouvelle fois.

Cela faisait presque mal à l'homme de voir son tortionnaire si faible à l'idée d'être laissé seul avec ses autres mariées. Ses pauvres femmes souffrant pour l'éternité de n'être plus que des reflets terne de elles-mêmes, incapable de conversait ou d'importait un semblant de normalité. 

Il n'était pas le seul piégé dans cette demi-vie, et il n'avait jamais réussit à être quelque de cruelle. Même si le diable lui-même le tourmentait, il n'avait pas le cœur à continuait à le torture tout autant. Peut être que se soir il accepterait de parler avec lui sans tenter de mettre fin à ses jours ou se cacher de l'homme.


End file.
